Rain
by theDoctorlies
Summary: Sasuke wonders if the thing he really wants is the blond boy next to him. One-sided SasuNaru!


Title: Rain

Title: Rain

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto! The song "Rain" belongs to Breaking Benjamin!

Summary: Sasuke wonders if the thing he really wants is the blond boy next to him. One-sided SasuNaru!

A/N: A sad little song-fic that I just thought of at random. Review!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Was life supposed to feel this empty? He thought that after he'd killed Itachi, he'd be so much more at ease and more laid-back. But he seemed just as tense now as he was before. It felt like something was missing, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

_**Take the photograph**_

_**It'll be the last**_

_**Not a town or crowd**_

_**Could ever keep me here**_

There was the sound of rain outside the small tent. Sasuke rolled over onto his side and bit down on his bottom lip. Something was definitely missing. His plans for revenge had been simple. Kill Itachi, avenge his clan, and then try to salvage it. But he'd lost the desire to when he lost his older brother's body go down.

_**I don't have a past I just have a chance**_

_**Not a family or honest plea**_

_**Remains to say**_

The rain pounded on the tent, like plastic drums in the dead of night. The rain made him think too much, and these were things he'd rather keep in the past. He didn't like to dwell on painful thoughts any more than he had to, but it was something about the rain that made him remember.

"_I'll break your legs if that's what it takes to keep you from Orochimaru. He only wants your body for a container!"_

_**Rain, rain, go away**_

_**Come again another day**_

_**All the world is waiting for the sun**_

There was a small bolt of lightning, bright enough that it lip up the inside of the tent. Dark eyes fell over tanned skin, and Sasuke felt something inside of him clench. _Naruto._ They were the same in every sense of the word except family. Sasuke had had one, but Naruto never did. And yet, they were both along in the world.

_**Is it you I want?**_

_**Or just a notion of**_

_**A heart to wrap around**_

_**So I can find my way around**_

He felt differently about Naruto than the other members of the Rookie Nine, who weren't so much rookies anymore. Maybe that was why he felt something was missing. Was it that feeling of completion that he was craving? Of having someone to wrap his arms around during those lonely nights? Of having someone to trust his entire heart and soul to?

Maybe, just maybe, he would find that completion in his blond teammate.

_**Safe to say from here**_

_**You're getting closer now**_

_**We are never sad**_

'_**Cause we are not allowed to be**_

There was another bolt of lightning, and the tent was again filled with light. Sasuke watched, mesmerized, as the blond's hair looked like it was splashed with fire. He couldn't explain it any other way, but it was…beautiful.

Softly, carefully, Sasuke leaned over to cup his teammate's cheek. He slowly stroked the whisker marks etched into tanned skin. They were soft to the touch.

_**Rain, rain, go away**_

_**Come again another day**_

_**All the world is waiting for the sun**_

_**Rain, rain, go away**_

_**Come again another day**_

_**All the world is waiting for the sun**_

He knew it was stupid, but he was already leaning forward, tilting the blond's head until their faces were mere inches apart. He could feel Naruto's warm breath on his lips, and it sent a pleasant tingle up his spine.

_This…This is love, Sasuke_ thought to himself, letting his eyes fall shut to the lightning in the tent. His palm had started to tingle where it made contact with Naruto's skin.

_**To lie here under you**_

_**Is all that I could ever do**_

_**To lie here under you is all…**_

Their lips touched softly, and fireworks went off in Sasuke's skull. It felt so right, so comforting to touch him. The Uchiha angled his head, the blond's bottom lip in between his. It just felt too good to stop; it felt too right.

When Sasuke pulled away, he found a pair of hazy, blue eyes staring at him.

_**To lie her under you**_

_**Is all that I could ever do**_

_**To lie here under you is all…**_

There were hardly any words spoken as Naruto slipped an arm around the other boy's waist, and tucked his head in between Sasuke's neck and shoulder. Naruto's breath felt pleasant against his skin, and soon he was lulled into a comfortable, deep sleep. But he heard Naruto say something before the world went black.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke, but all I can do for now is hold you 'til morning."

_**Rain, rain, go away**_

_**Come against another day**_

_**All the world is waiting for the sun**_

The next morning no words were shared, no thoughts voiced as Naruto disentangled their limbs. Sasuke watched his blond teammate from the cover of his bangs, secretly enjoying the way toned abs fluttered underneath his mesh shirt. Then the blond looked back at him, a playful but sad smile tugging at his lips.

A smile that simply read, "I won't tell," and Sasuke felt his hopes soar a little higher. All he needed was a small, miniscule chance and the blond would be his.

_**Rain, rain, go away**_

_**Come again another day**_

_**All the world is waiting for the sun**_

_**All the world is waiting for the sun**_

_**All the world is waiting for the sun**_

_Owari_

2


End file.
